


Just One Night

by attackonmonday



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonmonday/pseuds/attackonmonday
Summary: For one night, L turns his back on the Kira case and goes to a party.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this from my old account from FanFiction.net. I wrote this story like six years ago and wanted to revisit it cause it's 'effin cute and I love me a drunk!L.

The flames danced up towards the sky, licking the branches of the trees as it climbed. L stared into the heart of the flame, wondering why he had allowed himself to wind up in this position. The first temptation was when Misa claimed he had no life outside of his detective work. L tried to explain that he did not need a "life" outside of his work because his work was his life; Misa had just rolled her eyes. The second was when Light promised it would be fun. They would relax, drink a few beers, and have a good time. After handcuffing himself to Light for such a long time, L figured he owed his friend something. But he never thought it would be attending some party in the middle of the woods. Apparently Light wasn't as sick of L as he assumed. Or maybe he just wanted to gain his trust.

L shook his head. After the 13 day rule was discovered, Light's innocence was confirmed. Yet, if it wasn't fake – he stopped himself, deciding to let it go for now. What harm would come out of forgetting the Kira case for one night? If Light could, L could too. He bent down and picked up a tall can of beer from the cooler. The can wasn't as cold as he hoped. He popped the tab open anyway and took a quick sip. It left a warm, tingling sensation down his throat in a way only warm beer could.

"That's more like it!" someone chirped behind him. Misa grabbed a beer from the cooler and took a long swig. Her cheeks were flushed; a mix of the flame's heat and what L assumed was intoxication. She threw her head back, draining the rest of the beer. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck and settled on her sternum. As soon as she tossed her beer can aside, she met L's gaze.

She pouted her lips as he brought the beer can back up to his mouth. "You're not doing it right. Have you ever drank a beer before?"

"Yes, actually," L replied, unfazed. "And there's no right way to drink beer. I certainly wouldn't call what you just did 'right.' In fact, I might use a negative adjective – like repulsive. Or savage."

Misa blinked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Well, at least I'm not some weird pervert!" she snapped and stormed away before L could say anything. What did he do? 

Alone again, he glanced around at the crowds surrounding the fire. Most people were coupled up or in groups of four and five. Faces glowing with youth surrounded him; they smiled, laughed, and burped. Some even blushed after catching another's eye. They embodied carefree lives. A life of which L would never be familiar. A life of which L never wanted. They sat around, drank and studied all day – each day went by without being expected to answer impossible questions or discover clues no one else could find. Loneliness should have bothered him – human beings are supposed to need each other and interact – but he never found friendship or family desirable. All he wanted to do was solve cases and eat cake. Why was he so odd?

He finished his beer and tossed it aside, wishing he could find Light. At least then he would have someone to talk to, instead of letting his thoughts become sour and impossible to shut off. 

Finally, on the opposite side of the bonfire, he caught a glimpse of Light. He was laughing, talking to another person. Despite his incredibly high intelligence and perception skills, Light was somehow able to fall into the role of a perfectly normal young adult. He did not let his observations consume his thoughts, whereas L could not separate his observations that popped in his head to those that came out of his mouth. 

Light glanced up, making eye contact with L. A small smile appeared across his lips. He pat the person he was talking to on the shoulder and began towards L. There was something so captivating about the way he walked. He glided towards L with the utmost confidence, his shoulders back and chest pushed out. L could feel his own shoulder blades slouching forward.

"Hey," Light called as he got closer.

"Hello, Light," L blinked. Light took beers and tossed him one.

"Nice night, right?"

"Yes. The fire is huge. Did you build it by yourself?"

Light chuckled, his soft, auburn hair shook in harmony with his laughter. The fire ignited a sparkle in his eyes which L had never noticed before. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

"No, I had a few friends help. They nearly jumped when I called them with the idea of a bonfire party. Probably because they were really excited I was back from traveling the world," he winked at L.

L smiled, relieved Light was taking the situation lightly. After all, L had no choice but to bind Light to the handcuffs: if he had been Kira, then L had made the right decision and had protected maybe hundreds of lives. L had made a mistake – something he was not used to – but it managed to strengthen his friendship with Light.

"Did you enjoy your travels?" L tried to wink back, only to find that both eyes closed. Light only laughed.

The two continued their conversation through a few more beers, forgetting all about the party around them. When Light ended the conversation, promising to come back, L was feeling good. Not just good-excellent. His limbs felt loose and any control he once hand no longer mattered. He wanted to lie on his back and stare up at the flames. He craved to laugh, to get others to laugh. At that moment, he felt extraordinary. His thoughts became clouded visions that were too complex for him to comprehend, but it didn't matter to him anymore. The more he drank, the stronger he felt. He forgot how many he had had at that point.

'Kira? Who's that?' He laughed to himself, tossing his head back to look at the sky. So this is what it felt like to be normal. The flames burst and cracked, shooting sparks into the night. The word outside of his little room with his little laptop was vibrant and full of hypnotic beauty. He wished he could take a picture of this moment.

Misa grabbed his arm, yanking him from the intoxicating view of the flames and the starry sky. "Oh Ryuzaki, you seem to be much happ-" she hiccuped, giggled, then continued, "-ier."

She was hot to the touch. Her face was more flushed than before and the glazed look in her eyes indicated she was a little more than tipsy. Her mouth hung open as she continued giggling, pulling on L's arm. He didn't mind the physical contact; in fact, he found himself grinning from ear to ear. Misa clung to him as he made his way around the bonfire, introducing himself as Ryuzaki. Equally excited people responded in their own bubbly ways. L just wanted to keep laughing.

"Ryuzaki," Light suddenly appeared in front of him, holding his shoulders. "Hey, Ryuzaki!"

L tried to answer, but his jaw felt heavy. In fact, his feet felt quite numb. Light suddenly had four brown eyes, gazing at him. They did not look worried, but L could tell from Light's voice that something was wrong. He attempted to ask what, but found his jaw just seemed to hang. Reality began to flicker. L tried to grab out in front of him, but only stumbled backwards. Some guy was running over, calling out to Light. Why was everyone so worried? L just wanted to hang out, see what another life would be like. Was that too much to ask? Why couldn't he just have been born normal? Or stupid? A regular Joe. He tried to laugh. Instead, he gurgled.

"I think we should probably get him home," Light said to someone. Bodies clustered around them, whispering, pointing.

Next thing he knew, Light scooped him up and cradled him. L wanted to say good bye, but suddenly became conscious that his shoes had fallen off. He curled his toes. "Don't worry, L. I'll sober you up before we get to Watari. I'm sure he would not be happy seeing you in this state."

L rested his head on Light's chest, grinning foolishly. He knew he had no reason to be content, but he was. Everything felt right in the world, even his bubbling stomach. "Thankyou," L hiccuped.

In Light's car, Light stared at L, examining him. L tried to relax and succumb to the intoxicating pleasure, but he suddenly felt jittery and his mouth felt like it was full of oil. Light continued to watch him, as if he were waiting for something. 

"Ryuzaki, I think we should talk," Light said.

L wasn't in the mood to talk. He allowed himself to admire Light, wondering if the warmth in his stomach and heart meant anything. He wondered if Light felt the same way. But, no, Light wasn't drunk enough.

Oh well.

L lunged forward, pushing his mouth onto Light's. Instead of cringing backwards like L would have anticipated, Light reciprocated and leaned into L's body. After a moment, though, Light gently pulled away, resting his forehead on L's forehead. "I don't think this is a good idea," Light whispered. 

"Yeah, you're right," L chuckled and sunk back into the passenger seat. The kiss had been L's first, and he was okay with that. If Light was Kira, at least L could claim no recollection. The memory might fade in morning anyway. But he hoped he would remember the feeling of Light's cool lips on his own.

And if he didn't, that would be okay too. After all, it was just one night of normalcy.


End file.
